Pokemon: Pokemon Trainer-Cyndy
by KingdomFlyRunner
Summary: Cyndy and her #1 partner Moon, are on a journey to become the best, following in her mother's and her retired father's footsteps. Cyndy will make many friends as she can, Pokemon and humans! There will be many challenges, but also many wins. The journey of a shining light like silver, with a glowing heart of gold along with! (Wow, horrible summary. Better story then summary!)


"_My name is Cyndy, and it's not too long ago I just turned ten years old. This means, I finally get to become a Pokémon Trainer!"_

Cyndy a young ten year old girl was in her room that was filled with Pokémon drawings and posters. She had light blue hair tied into a ponytail and Purple eyes. She wore a yellow T-shirt under a red hoodie that was black around the shoulders, reaching down the zipper and around the sleeves and at the bottom edge with blue jeans. On her hands she had black fingerless gloves with yellow ring markings on them.

"_Though, I am excited of getting mo Pokémon, I always still have my little Eevee partner, Moon, a little Eevee I helped and care for ever since I found him near the woods, injured and muddy after a bad storm started, and ever since then we never could be separated! We still can't!"_

An Eevee sitting on Cyndy's bed and happily jumped of onto Cyndy's shoulder smiling. Moon was a little different from other Eevees though. Moon strangely had a little lighter brown fur coat and a little light yellow ring marking on his forehead.

"_Every Pokémon and trainer! I hope you're ready!"_

"Moon and I are going to work hard and beat you all!" Cyndy cried out throwing a fist in the air smiling brightly.

"Eveeee!" Moon cheered along with Cyndy. Then the door opened showing a grown man with black hair, black eyes, yellow collar T-shirt, and dark blue pants.

"Well you and Moon sure do seem excited for tomorrow," the man said, Cyndy turned around to him and nodded

"You bet I am Dad! Moon and I are restless!"

"Haha, I see, well I wanted to give you something special before you try and go to sleep for tomorrow," Cyndy's dad pulled out a red and black hat with a white poke ball on it from behind his back.

"Oh wow…" Cyndy stepped over and grabbed the hat

"It was your mother's when she was a Pokémon trainer. I'm sure if she was here, she'd be very happy to see you starting out on your journey to become one of the best Pokémon trainers around. She gave me this good old hat so I can give this to you when you start out," Cyndy looked up at her dad in awe then smiled and nodded

"Vee!" Moon grabbed the hat with his mouth and put I on Cyndy's head sideways. Cyndy laughed and put the hat on straight and looked at her dad.

"So what do you think Dad? Don't you think Moon and I look like the perfect pair together!"

"Well I always thought you two were haha! Now it's getting late, so you better go to bed, or at least try because you two are so restless," Cyndy's father told her and her Eevee pal giving her a smile

"Alright, goodnight Dad!"

"Evee!"

"Goodnight to the both of you," with that Cyndy's father closed the door

"Alright I guess we should… try and go to sleep…" Cyndy began to sleepily said, then gave a big yawn, with Moon following afterwards

"Heheh, I guess we actually are tired, come on lets go to bed," Cyndy told Moon

"Eeveee…" Moon said as he jumped off Cyndy's shoulder and curled up on the bed, and Cyndy looked at him.

"Moon is an Eevee, so he might actually evolve at some time, but I wonder to which one…" Cyndy mumbled to herself as she watched Moon sleep soundly, giving cute little snores, "I guess I should hit the sack too," Cyndy stretched out her arms and got ready for bed.

That night Cyndy dreamed all about catching new Pokémon, winning every battle with Moon, and more importantly dreamed of what Moon could evolve into. A Vaporeon, a Flareon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Espeon, or Umbreon. Having visions of Moon being any of the, but when it reached Umbreon, it was strange.

It showed the night sky with the Moon shining big and bright. Then a figure walked up and stood in front of the moon, with glowing blue eyes and yellow rings, then it cried out and bright yellow and blue stars glowed brightly all around and other Pokémon figure's appeared behind the first one. With that Cyndy woke up sitting right up in her bed.

"Vee?" Cyndy looked down to her side seeing Moon sitting right next to her looking a little worried.

"Ah don't worry Moon, just a dream, not a bad one, but it sure was weird at the end," The new ten year old girl told her Eevee partner as she petting his head. Moon closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the touch of Cyndy's soft hands petting him. Cy

Cyndy then noticed the room lighting up, and Cyndy looked out her window and saw the sun coming up, with her alarm going off after that.

"Well, we woke up at the right enough time at least, huh?"

"Evvewe!"

"Alright!" Cyndy quickly jumped out of her bed and got dressed, grabbed her packed bag that she will have for her whole journey. Moon quickly following her as well, as they quickly got their breakfast. Cyndy's dad already up and having a well made breakfast waiting for them.

"Wow Dad, you sure got up early!" Cyndy told her as she set her bag down and sat down at the table to eat, with Moon jumping up on the table and eating out of his bowl.

"Well, I had to so I could make one the best breakfast you ever had before you leave, and have a talk with you," Cyndy's dad told her as he sat down to eat his plate.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about Dad?" Cyndy asked her dad as she ate the good food.

"Well first, I talked with Professor Elm, and he said that you can not only get your Pokémon License, but even though you do have Moon, you can still chose a Pokémon if you want," He told her, and Cyndy did a spit take from drinking her milk while her father mentioned the Pokémon choosing part.

"EEV!" Moon quickly dodged the spit out milk from hitting him

"Oh heheh, sorry about that Moon," Cyndy apologized to Moon

"Vee," Moon jumped back up on the table and continued eating

"Anyway, really Dad? You absolutely positive?!" Cyndy asked her dad, sounding o excited, hoping he'd say yes. Cyndy just thought of having two lifelong partners with her, and how awesome it will be!

"I am absolutely positive, Professor Elm is very confident of Moon being a great Pokémon to still start a journey with, but he feels, you deserve a good Pokémon like the ones he has," the man told his daughter, and she smiled bigger than she ever had before.

"YES!" Cyndy stood up from her seat throwing her fists in the air, with Moon happy as well, he couldn't wait to have a new friend.

"Well, looks like your done with your food, and it's almost time, so you and Moon should hurry," Cyndy looked at the time and gasped.

"Oh wow! You're right! We better hurry Moon!" Cyndy quickly picked u her bag and Moon grabbed her brand new hat and gave it to her, and Cyndy put the hat on, but before she and Moon could hurry out the door she hugged her Dad, "Gonna miss you and all the others Dad, I promise I will make you one of the proudest dads around!" Cyndy told him. Her father smiled and hugged her back.

"I know you will!" after that Cyndy let go and hurried out the door with Moon following right behind her.

"Bye Growly!" Cyndy said bye to a Growlithe laying down right outside the house, her father's main Pokémon partner.

"Evvee!" Moon also said bye as he jumped up onto Cyndy head.

"Bye everybody!" Cyndy also said bye to Pokémon standing at a fence right next to her house, because she and her father actually owned a daycare and a little shelter for abandoned and injured wild Pokémon. All the Pokémon cried back to Cyndy, saying bye as well as she and her pal Mon ran to Professor Elm's lab farther off in New Bark Town. Cyndy's father stood at the door, watching his daughter run off.

"Well there she goes Growly…" he sighed to his Growlithe

"Grooo…" the Pokémon replied back as he too watched the young girl run off.

Suddenly he heard a strange call, sounding like it almost was like it was singing. Cyndy's dad looked up to the Sky and saw a big silvery figure fling behind the clouds, and a shadow casting over the little Pokémon Daycare Shelter. Then something floated down and the father gently grabbed it from the air and saw it was a shining silver feather.

"Could it be…?" he asked in surprised as he looked back at the sky, and the same direction where his daughter and the Pokémon flew off.

"Lugia… is my daughter one of the ones you and Ho-oh in search for…?"

_**A new exciting journey has now started for a new trainer, a girl named Cyndy. Many challenges, await, but so do many wins. Now friendships to be made, enemies and rivals to be made are waiting as well. With a shining light like silver, Cyndy was off to be one of the best of all.**_


End file.
